


Huye

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [2]
Category: Edge of Winter (2016), Prisoners (2013)
Genre: Future Fic, Future Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Bradley Baker, Post-Edge of Winter (2016) Movie, Post-Prisoners (2013) Movie, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck is Detective Loki (Prisoners)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin encuentra a Peter a un lado de la carretera. Nadie diría que él sería la pieza clave para el caso que no lo deja respirar.





	Huye

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Run away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156095) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb)

El caso de las niñas desaparecidas fue resuelto y el detective Beck estaba volviendo a casa.

Encontró una camioneta al lado del camino y su instinto hizo que revisara qué estaba sucediendo.

Dentro del vehículo encontró a un muchacho herido. Este muchacho -Peter era su nombre- había perdido a su único familiar a manos de unos hombres que pretendían divertirse viéndolos sufrir. Casualmente Beck había estado persiguiéndolos por años; encontrar en Peter las pistas necesarias para seguir con el caso había sido una bendición.

—Quiero aprenderlo todo —dijo el muchacho, la ira brillando a través de sus ojos luego de disparar por primera vez en su vida—. Quiero que tú me lo enseñes todo.

Beck sintió algo, claro que lo hizo, pero quizás era algo que no estaba esperando sentir.

**Author's Note:**

> Síguenos en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web), [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino).


End file.
